


Neko Ozzy

by Gotham0



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Jim is falling in love and is ok with it :D, M/M, Ozwald is a neko/cat human type thing, Ozwald purrs :3, Ozzy like forhead kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotham0/pseuds/Gotham0
Summary: Ozwald has been changed bye professor strange and looks to Jim to help him and care for him Jim can't bear to see anything happen to ozwald especially after leaving him in arkham to be turned into a cat human type thing called a neko.





	1. Snuggles

"Mr.cobblepot how do you feel?" Ozwald sat up "I feel...... different" professor strange turned to miss Peabody then back to ozwald "a bad kind of different or a good kind of different?" Ozwald stood up "I think both ".

 

TWO MONTHS LATER

He wakes up in his empty apartment checks his phone in case Harvey called or anyone else. Harvey left a message so Jim played it " hey sorry I couldn't answer the phone please leave a message" "Jim it's Harvey have you read the newspaper! Ozwald and a bunch of other ppl from Arkham broke out! The cities in chaos!" "Beeeeeeeep end of message." Jim rushed to get ready completely forgetting about the coffee he just made.  
When jim got to his desk Harvey was there waiting"there you are boy scout I was starting to get worried that maybe ozwald came after you for revenge". He sat down "hey harv so howed they escape from Arkham?" Harvey took a sip of his coffee"all the guards where attacked bye some thing with claws like some big cat or something" Jim gave him a look of disbelief"I'm not kidding edds in there right now looking at one of the bodies with dr.tompkins" 

He looked around the apartment till he noticed the cup of coffee it was cold so it's been there for a while he picks it up and dumps it out and cleans the cup puts it in the cabinet he starts to clean things up and fixes things around the house he gets tired and lays down in bed and snuggles a pillow. Jim comes home after a long day of work he had ten cases in one day it was midnight bye The time he got home he just wants to relax and go straight to bed he drops his coat on the floor and puts his keys on the night stand when he gets in the room he gets in bed and falls asleep cuddling what he imagines is a pillow . Ozwald wakes up to a noise it sounds like keys suddenly he feels someone get in bed next to him and then they put there arm around him his eyes dart open he doesn't move only stairs off into the darkness in the room.

He wakes up but doesn't open his eyes he hears birds chirping and then notices he's not huging a pillow it's a person thinking its Lee he puts his hands in there hair it's fluffy and short it feels kind of like fur he feels cat ears now he's confused. He opens his eyes to see ozwald with black cat ears snuggling into his arm his eyes go wide "Oswald?"he lightly shook him "hmm?" Ozwalds eyes opened to show a glowing green color and striped pupils "Jim?"

Pacing back and forth james kept looking at ozwald he had dark black cat ears and a tail his teeth were all sharp like fangs ! "How did this happen this... this is impossible and why where you in my bed!?" Ozwald stepped closer "I told you they were torturing me Jim professor strange said I was special I was gonna be the first living test subject at first I didn't understand but then I started changing and..." ozwald started to cry all the memories of the things they did to him playing in his mind all at once. James couldn't stand seeing ozwald like this he hugged him and tried to calm him down "shhhhhh it's ok it's over your out now I'm sorry for not believing you I'm not gonna let anyone do anything to you ever again ok" 

He stares at the clock it's almost time for his lunch break and Jim hasn't shown up for work. He goes into the captains office"did Jim call in sick or somethin?" Barnes looked up "no i thought maybe he was out and got a lead on your case or something". "well if he is out there he might be in trouble it seems some of the Arkham escapees have been tested on im sorry for Eve's dropping but I felt this would be the best time to tell you" Edd stood bye the door "what do you mean tested on?". "well the victims from the Arkham breakout seem to have been attacked bye something with claws and could reach the hight of the average person and no witnesses remember seeing any animal in the building they all said it was one of the patients. fascinating, isn't it?" 

Ozwald refuses to take a shower he can't not with his bad leg Jim will just have to buy a bathtub"you need a shower ozwald if you want I can put a chair in their for you but you can't go around smelling like that". Ozwald folded his arms and shook his head " I thought there were shower rooms in arkham " "there are I just the first time I went in there a guy did things to me so I stopped taking showers " Jim sighed "your gonna have to take one if you're gonna stay with me" ozwald nodded and asked for a chair and got in the shower meanwhile Jim was in his bedroom looking for clothes that might fit ozwald " there torturing me!" "I don't see any signs of it" "I lied for you James Gordon!" "Good bye penguin" "I told you they were torturing me Jim" "I'm sorry for not believing you I'm not gonna let anyone do anything to you ever again" ozwald was his friend is still trying to be his friend and he left him to be hurt and changed just because he didn't want to get in trouble with his boss he didn't want to show everyone what he's capable of but he showed ozwald maybe it's time to give ozwald the friend he needs and wants he wants James the dark and the light side of him.


	2. The nightmare

Ozwald woke up and sniffed the air something was wrong he turned where was Jim? He looked around the room it looked trashed he got up carefully walking through the rooms the place was a mess he herd a noise from the bathroom he opened the door to see a man holding Jim's head down in the water and then he woke up. Jim was staring at him with concern "Jim! " He hugged him "it's ok it was just a night mare". Ozwald looked like he was about to cry "what was it about?" He pet ozwald's head "well It was like I woke up and everything was trashed and .... you were being pushed into the water in the bathtub bye some guy I woke up before I got to see his face but it looked so real!" a tear fell from his eyes and more followed Jim patted and rubbed his back as he cried in his arms. 

When James got to work he was emedietly noticed bye harvey "hey Jimbo where have ya been? It's like you disappeared." Jim walked up the stairs to his desk "hey harv I needed some time off work last all" "uh huh with out telling Barnes ?" "Yeah I forgot to call in and tell him". He sat down looking through the paperwork on his desk. "So what did something happen?" "Oh detective Gordon your back!" He looked up to see Edd standing near there desks "hey Edd" "Jim don't avoid my question" he turned and looked at Harvey " I saw ozwald" "and what happened?" Jim sighed "hes... different"

"You say that like it's a bad thing. What did he get worse?" " Who are you guys talking about?" Jim closed the files he was trying to look at "we're talking about penguin and no he's not worse he's just different can't explain it" Edd looked at them both "oh yes he is most definitely different" he smiled and looked toword the door . They turned to see what Edd was looking at to see Oswald being brought in like an animal two men held poles with rope in them to go around ozwald's neck like they do for capturing stray dogs . It was like they where in a tv show cuz everyone gasped at the same time Jim's eyes got wide Oswald looked up to where Jim was with sad eyes the same way he looked in arkham.

Jim rushed down the stairs Harvey and Edd not far behind Barnes came down from his office"GOOD WORK BOYS PUT IT IN INTERAGATION AND IF HE DOSENT SPILL PUT HIM WITH THE REST OF THOSE MONSTERS" Barnes yelled from the top of the stairs"but he doesn't know anything about the others he has been at my apartment sense they all broke out "Jim stated "so that's why you stopped working you've been with your new house pet? James these things can kill people he could be lying and pretending like he's good" ozwalds tail wrapped around his bad leg to try to support it he has been standing far to long. Jim looked at him closely then turned to Barnes"your gonna need evedince to prove to me he's faking then"

Ozwald sat in the interagation room looking around as Jim stared through the tinted glass saying sorry over and over in his head he didn't know what to do to help and he could never live with himself if he left ozwald alone again. Barnes and Harvey walked into the room and Barnes ploped files on the table while looking ozwald in the eyes Harvey crossed his arms and stood in the background. "Alright penguin start talking where are the rest of you monsters hiding who's leading you? Why of all things are you guys targeting pharmacies and drug stores?". Ozwald tilted his head a bit " captain Barnes if I was a part of the group I would have told all I know to Jim already or I would be extremely aggressive I am sorry I don't know anything I just know we where all on a bus and then a door opened and we all ran out ".

Jim watched as ozwald was harshly interagated and his story never changed ozwald started to cry near the end and Jim didn't care who it was he needed to make them pay for hurting Oswald he ran in "Jim! " Oswald said with slight excitement Barnes turned "Gordon what do you think your doing where in the middle of an interagation you can't just....... "Jim punched him before he finished his sentence Harvey backed up putting his hands up as if to say take him not me Jim hit him over and over yelling . Ozwald watched and flinched with every hit Harvey calmed Jim down so he would stop "Jim you know whats gonna happen now" 

Jim grabbed the key from Barnes pocket and unlocked ozwald's cuffs "thank you Jim " ozwald hugged him "Harvey don't try to act heroic and try an help us Kay " Harvey looked down at Barnes "I think it be more dangerous to be with you so you have my word ". And with that Jim left the room with ozwald hearing Harvey in the background as he walked out the door " JAMES GORDAN IS NO LONGER AN OFFICER HE IS NOW A FUGITIVE DO NOT LET HIM GET AWAY !" It was too late he had taken one of the patrol cars. Jim looked over to ozwald "how did they find you?" Ozwald turned to Jim "I went out side to get some fresh air and someone saw me and called the police I tried to hide under the bed but... my tail " Jim parked the car "come on we gotta dump this car before they find us."

Jim opened the door to the old mansion "you sure they won't look for us hear?" Ozwald nodded "my father left this to me before his death I would have used it sooner but my mother wanted to stay away from the memories and we moved to gotham because she had friends there and that's where I was born so they already knew me . They walked around wiping dust off things Jim found a picture of ozwald and his parents he looked so happy and inecent you never would have guessed he'd become a murderer but that's wat gotham does it takes inecent things and makes there worst traits show. The sun was going down bye the time they found the master bedroom they shook the blancket and sheets and patted the pillows before getting in bed. Ozwald snuggled up to Jim and jim pet his head massaging his ears ozwald started to purr a small grin showed on Jim's face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress please tell me if I should keep going with this story thank you :-3


End file.
